To Have the Heart of a Star
by korryne
Summary: a B/V fic. ok so it is a cool mix between Beauty and the beast and the movie star dust, and that is all that i am going to tell you
1. Chapter 1

So i was thinking of describing what this story was about before i gave you the first chap. but you know what. i am evil!! and so i am not gunna, you are gunna have to read and find out. mwahahhahahaha!! any who enjoy!! ^^

To Have the Heart of a Star

Ch.1

'It's been a year; a year sense Frieze, that immortal bitch, put this horrible curse upon me. The curse of being this four legged beast. True he left me the ability to talk, so I'd be able to communicate with others and not have to suffer alone. Why he put this fucking curse on me I will never know. Then again he does take joy and pleasure in tormenting others. And in order for me to get rid of this curse to be able to become my normal self again I have to fall in love with someone and them to love me back. Heh, like that is ever going to happen. There is not a single woman out there worthy of my time; they are just a bunch annoying little sluts. Or the other way was to kill the bastared, but everyone knows that he is immortal and that he will not die. I don't really remember as to how he got that immortality, but whatever. That might be why that ugly ass lizard made those to be the only cure to this, because he knew that it would never happen, therefore making my suffering last the rest of my life.

Me, Prince Vegeta, prince of all sayains is forced into this body of a wolf and forced out of his own fucking palace. My father sent me away to go search for this woman whom is to help get rid of this curse and not to come back tell I am normal. So now I live in the forest of Vegeta-sie having no luck what so ever as to finding this so called women I am to fall deeply in love with.

True living in this god forsaken forest does have its ups and downs; there is no one to bother me but then again there is no one for me to kill. I use to kill at least a guard or two when I was at the palace, but now all I kill are the fucking weak animals that live in this forest. Why don't I go out to public? Well let's see, there once proud strong prince is now a big fluffy wolf that no longer has his sayains powers, just a huge amount of brute strength. Talk about humiliation to no limit. Plus I want to keep my people thinking that I am off purging planets killing people, not living in the nearby forest as a wolf. So no thank you I will stay here in the forest and yes I know that means I'm not gunna be running into any females to break this fucking curse. Well then here is a question from me to you, who the fuck is going to fall in love with a wolf? No one.'

Vegeta growled at his realization of how he was stuck as a wolf and that there was nothing he could do about it. He lay comfortably on a soft patch of grass in front of his cave, the stars and moon looking down on him with their dim blue glow. Aggravated his pointy black furry eyes lay flat agents his head and his fluffy black tail twitched behind him every now and then. He was a very big wolf, standing up he was a good 5 feet tall and on his hind legs he towered of everyone. He was covered with jet black fur, not a single patch or any other color, even his eyes were a jet black color. The only thing that would give him away in the dark of night would be the white of his teeth or the glisten of the moon of his eyes. So pretty much at night he was invisible to any of his preys.

With a heavy sigh Vegeta rolled on his back and stared up at the sky. Just then he saw a shooting star, or well he thought that is was a shooting star. He tilted his head to the side just a bit as he realized that, that shooting star was beginning to become bigger and bigger, as if it was getting closer. He stared at if for a bit longer getting very confused as to why this star was not just shooting across the sky like other shooting stars. As he stared at the shooting star it continued to get bigger. Not liking the feeling of something coming at him as he is on his back Vegeta rolled back to his feet keeping his eyes on the star that continued to get closer.

It wasn't long tell that star zoomed over his head and crash landed a good amount of miles away from where he stood. Completely baffled as what just happened Vegeta stood dead still were he stood for a good two minutes. Curious as to how much damage was caused by that star Vegeta took off toward were the star crash landed.

Vegeta ran as fast as he could to the star, he did not know why he had such a huge want to get to it but he did. It was like he was being pulled to it, like a strong gravity force was pulling to him and it would not be relieved tell he reached it. It took him a good hour or so to get to it but once he saw the crash landing site he stopped dead in his traces for what he saw was not what he was expecting to see at all.

**********

Well there is the first chapter. Please tell me what you think of it. Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for the review! i was waiting for someone to review, guess i must be very impatient. lol. but yes i will always update this story, just as long as you read and review it. **

To Have the Heart of a Star

CH.2

'To be a star is great and wonderful, when you're in the sky. But the moment you crash land on a planet, life becomes hard and dangerous. Everyone on that planet would be looking for you, and once your caught they will rip your heart out and eat it. Why? Well because the one to have the heart of a star will have immortality.

So now here I lay on the flat on my back staring up at my home, and not dancing about my home. Soon they will be after me, after my heart, after the immortality that I posses. So what do I do? There can't be anyone on this planet that I can trust, for I've heard the stories of what happened to the last star that crash landed on a planet. It was this creepy lizard guy who got to her, he made her comfortable and happy, so she would shin like she would when she was at home. He promised her that he would find a way to get her home. And she believed him, she trusted him. And what did he do to her? He ripped out her heart and eat it, ending her life and retaining immortality to himself. The strength of the immortality that her heart must be weakening, for now another star, me, crash landed. And soon that news will get to him and he will come looking for me. What was his name? Oh I can't remember, all I remember was that he was creepy. Ok so that is all that I have to do, stay away from creepy guys. Easy right? Well… Hopefully.'

With a heavy sigh Bulma tried to push herself up, but as soon as she was about to get to her feet a sharp pain shot through her leg causing her to fall to the ground once again. she cried out in pain

"damn, I must have broken my leg when I crashed."

She grabbed her leg and massaged it trying to rid of the pain. No luck.

"I should start moving; get as far away from my crash site as possible." Bulma said thinking out loud. "But I can't, my leg is wounded too much." With teary eyes she looked down at her leg and pounded her situation for a bit. "Well what is it Bulma? Sit here tell someone comes for you or suffer through the pain and try to save your life?" with a heavy sigh she heaved herself to her feet, crying out in pain as she did so. She stood there for a bit grinding her teeth together trying to build up the strength to start walking. Once she got it she opened her eyes and took in a big breath so she could take her first step, but before she could she heard footsteps approaching her crash site."Already?" she whispered to herself in complete shock. Well she had been laying there for a while, but she didn't think it was that long. But along with the footsteps came a strange feeling, Like a small gravity pull, coming from the direction of the footsteps. Not knowing what to do she just stood there staring at the spot that she thought that the footsteps and the gravity pull was coming from, embracing for what was to come next when she saw whom it was.

It did not take long for the owner of the footsteps to appear, but it was not what she expected. It was not a man, nor a creepy lizard. It was a beautiful jet black wolf that stood at least five feet tall. And by the look of the wolfs face she was not what it expected to find. Smiling slightly she took her first step completely forgetting the pain in her leg. But as she took that step her leg reminded her of the pain and she cried out and fell to the ground once again.

"God Damn it!" she rolled to her back and grabbed her hurt leg gridding her teeth together trying to hold back the tears that were trying to escape. With a sigh she opened her eyes and tilted her head back looking at the wolf again, whom now was slowly making its way to her.

Vegeta stood in shock as he stared down at the beautiful women in the crater. She could not be that star that he just saw shooting over his head, could she? He continued to stare at her taking in her looks. She stood to be 5"6' or 5"7' her hair a beautiful blue with a hint of silver that flowed elegantly past her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep dark blue that looked to be as deep and mysterious as the ocean. Her skin was slightly peach and looked to be deadly soft. She wore a long silk silver and white dress that clung well to the top of her body and flowed loosely to her ankles. And he could swear that she had a small glow to her features making her stand more then necessary in the night. He took all of this in, in the matter of seconds.

Not knowing as to what to do he just stood there and stared at her beauty. She smiled up at him and took a step forward or well tried to take a step forward. But as soon as she took that step she fell to the ground crying out in pain. As soon as he saw her in pain his body began to move forward close to her, as if he wanted to help her. As he got closer to her she looked up at him with pleading eyes and that made him want to get to her faster so her picked up his pace. But then he realized that he was going to help someone. Him help someone, a woman? Hell no. At his realization he stop in his tracks and stared at her. She must have some sort of spell on him, first the gravity pull for him to get to her and now those eyes that are drawing him to her even more. He now glared at her, how dare she do that to him. Not happy at all he lifted his lips back showing his teeth to her and growled causing her pleading look to become a look of fear.

"Hey hey, now." The girl said rolling over again to her knees, wincing as she did so. Her voice was soft and soothing, another part of her spell to try to draw him in, he growled even more at her. "I'm not here to hurt you." She whispered as she lifted her hand for him to sniff. "If it were anyone of us to hurt someone, it would be you to hurt me." At this he stopped his growling and just stared at her, not getting any closer to her then he already was.

Seeing that the wolf was not going to go to her she tried to get closer to him. She lifted her hand closer to his face for him to smell, for that it what you do to dogs right? For them to trust you right? You have them sniff your hand. The wolf took a step back away from her having a confused look on his face.

"You don't expect me to smell your hand like some dog do you?" the wolf growled at her. "I will not lower myself more then what I have been force to be." Completely taken off grad Bulma drew her hand back and stared at the wolf.

Did he just speak to her? A wolf, talking? No way. "You... You can talk?" Bulma asked tilting her head to the side.

Sighing Vegeta nodded his head yes. "But I don't think I'm the strange one here in this situation. I just saw a star shoot over my head and crash here." Vegeta said now walking around her and looking at the crash site more. Not finding anything else in the crash site he turned back to her confused as hell. And she just stared back at him with a 'are you serious' look. "What!" Vegeta barked at her. "Why are you staring at me that way?" he did not like it when people stared at him that way and the fur on his back began to stand up.

"Well first of all, yes you are the strange one here, I mean you're a wolf and you can talk." Bulma said as she struggled to turn around so she could look the wolf in the face. "And secondly, a star did crash here. And you're looking at her." Once she said that she shut her mouth. Why did she do that? She just told someone that might want her heart and her immortality what she was. Upset with herself she cursed herself inwardly. But she continued to star at the wolf as her processed what she had just told him. And in a strange why she felt like she could trust him. She shook her head; no you can't trust anyone, no matter what. No trusting anyone. With that thought she vowed to herself that she would not trust anyone. But she already told her secret to this wolf, fear struck through her as she look back into the wolfs face. And it looked like he was still processing what she told him. Witch was very odd to her.

Her a star? No way, she is fibbing him. Wait what was it that he learned in school when he use to live in the palace? Something about the rare creatures. Vegeta stood there staring at the girl in front of him as he tried to remember what his teacher told him about the rare creatures.

_**Flashback**_

"_One of the rarest of rare creatures are the stars." Young Vegeta's teacher said_

"_Stares?" Vegeta asked looking at his teacher like he was a weirdo. "but stars are not creatures, they are just big white dots in the sky at night."_

"_Wrong. Stars are to creatures, and they are very rare. One in every 100,000 years will crash into a planet. And they are important because the one to have that heart of a star will live forever. So if you get the heart of a star…" he was interrupted by Vegeta._

"_get the heart of a star?" Vegeta asked_

"_eat the heart of a star." The teacher answered before continuing. "So if you eat the heart of a star you will have immortality. But once another star crashes into a planet again, 100,000 years later, the power of the star that you had will weaken and you will yet again become mortal."_

_**Flashback**  
_

Vegeta then realized what she was. She was a star! And if he eat her heart he would become immortal! The evil plan came to his mind and he smiled evilly at her. But then he remember what he was, a wolf. Why would he want to make his suffering longer? Be a wolf for 100,000 years longer? Hell no. so then he would not eat her heart. But then another realization came to his mind. Frieza would want to. And that might be how he got the immortality. He had eaten the last crashed starts heart. And soon he will hear of the next star and will want her heart to and therefore living longer. He cannot let that happen. Therefore he had to protect her, he had to make sure that Frieza does not eat her heart. So then he would have the chance to kill the monster once the heart that he has now looses all of its power and he becomes mortal. And that way his curse will be lifted. Liking that idea Vegeta smiled triumphantly. Now all that he had to do was make sure that this girl stays safe.

Vegeta then looked at the girl who was now looking at him with fear in her eyes. Sighing he knew why she was scared of him now, she told him what she was and thought that he was going to eat her heart. "Woman, I am not going to eat your heart." He growled. "But I do know someone who will eat it and I will not let that happen."

Bulma tiled her head in confusion.

Vegeta shock his head; guess I am going to have to explain things to her. "Ok look woman, I am cursed. The man who wants your heart is the man who cursed me. And to be able to get rid of the curse and for me to become normal I have to kill the ass hole. But he had eaten the last stars heart and well… you know, cannot die now."

"So then, is there another way to get rid of the curse?" Bulma asked concerned for the poor wolf now

"Yes, but that one is never going to happen." Vegeta growled at her

"What is it? Maybe I can help you."

"Help me? Fine, the other way is that I have to fall in love with a woman and she to love me. But you know what there is not a single woman out there that is even worth my time. Therefore there is no way that you can help me with that. But you can help me with the other one. By staying alive so that the lizard will become mortal and I can kill him. Got it?" Vegeta asked with a slight growl to his town.

Not wanting her head to be bitten off by the huge wolf that now towered over her crippled sitting form she nodded her head in understanding.

"Now follow me." Vegeta then started off toward his cave but he did not hear her following him. With a growl he turned around to look at her. "get your ass off the grown and come on!"

Not liking the way he was treating her she glared at him. "Well I can't! if have not noticed I have a broken leg and cannot walk!"

Vegeta look at her and then remembered how much she struggled before just trying to take a step. With a sigh, he walked back over to her and lay in front of her. "Get on then."

With a lot of difficulty Bulma took a handful of his fur and pulled herself onto his back. She was very surprised at how soft and worm his fur was. Liking the way it felt she buried her face into it.

Vegeta stiffened feeling her face rubbing into his fur. And well he was right, her skin was very soft and delicate. With a grunt he stood up and made his way back to his cave, trying not to go to fast so he would not hurt her leg further.

~*~ *~*~

A dark figure stood at the window of his ship. He saw the star zoom past his window. And he knew that it was time for him to get his second helping of a star heart. He could feel the last heart losing its power; therefore he was going to get this new star as soon as he could. An evil smirk appeared his lips when the star crashed into the nearby planet of Vegeta-sie. With a small chuckle he left the window and made his way to the control room to change his course.

**********

**Yay!!! Second chapter! I hope that you liked it as much as I do. So what is gunna happen? Is Frieza gunna getting Bulma's heart? Will Vegeta be able to get rid of his curse and will he be able to keep Bulma safe in his wolf form? Oh man I dunno! Well next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you so much for the reviews! with every review i just get more and more pumped to write more and update sooner. they always make me so happy. and once that i see that they are there i'm just like OMG! i much put the next chapter up now! well i hope that you like this chapter! enjoy ^^**

To Have the Heart of a Star

CH.3

The walk seemed to take way to long for Vegeta's liking. Having this girl, this star on his back was making him feel uneasy yet really good at the same time. And he did not like the fact that it was making him feel good, so he wanted to get to the cave and get her off of him as fast as he could. Out of frustration he growled slightly, this woman was making him weak, and they just meet!

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder slightly so look at the woman. She looked like she was in a daze, her eyes slightly open so he could barely see her deep blue eyes. She must have noticed him looking at her because after only a small moment of looking at her, her eyes shot filly open and at him. Quickly her turned his head to look forward and picked up his pace to get to the cave. The girl must get off his back now. Picking up his speed just a little bit more he made it to the cave and once he did he shock his back knocking her off of him, completely forgetting of her leg and only thinking 'off now'.

"OW!" Bulma cried as she hit the hard ground of the cave. She glared up at the black wolf. "Did you forget or something? My leg!" She then pointed at her throbbing leg which was now beginning to turn purple and blue.

Just then realizing what he did Vegeta took a step to her but then stopped, 'why should I care?' he thought to himself. With a huff and shaking his head he responded back to her "who cares about your fucking leg. Who even cares about you?" he then slowly walked to one side of the cave, the opposite of her, and laid down.

"My sisters!" Bulma yelled at him. Who even cared about her? How dare he say that to her. Her blood started to boil she was going to chew his face off if he said anything like that to her again.

"Who are up and in the sky, unlike you." Vegeta growled back.

The anger look on Bulma's face started to disappear and she thought of home. Oh how much she missed it, being able to shin as bright as she could, laugh and dance with her sisters. How was she to get back? She was stuck on this planet, and maybe forever. Only if there was a way for her to get home.

Vegeta looked at her and saw the fire in her eyes disappearing and being replaced with sadness. Sighing heavily he stood up and walked to her and sat in front of her lowering his head to hers trying to get her attention. He did, and she slowly lifted her head to his and stared into his eyes. With a bit of a growl to his town he asked "What is your problem? You were pissed off one moment and now you are sad. Which is annoying me by the way. I can't stand depressed people." He then stopped at the fire in her eyes began to return. He smirked, he was beginning to like that look. It amused him. "So if you want to live then you better shape up and toughen up. Because the next time I see you sad or depressed I will leave your ass so that Frieza can find you." With that he stud back up and headed back to his spot on the other side of the cave. He would not really leave her though, hell no. and let that ugly lizard eat her heart and live for another 100,000 years. Think not, but she did not have to know that.

Bulma stared at the black wolf anger flowing through her. "Well for you concern I was sad because I just realized that I am now stuck on this god forsaken planet with you. One of the rudest wolfs out there. I would rather die than have to be stuck here with you on this… this mud ball of a planet." Bulma yelled her face turning a bright red.

God forsaken planet? Mud ball of a planet? She just mocked his planet. The planet of the proud and strong sayains! He was not going to stand for this. Growling he shot back onto his feet and back into her face, his teeth bared.

He came to her so fast and was so close that Bulma had to back up, only to find herself pined to the wall with a very pissed off black wolf to be only inches away from her face.

"If you ever say anything about my planet again then I will do the honors of ripping your heart out. And I will make it slow and very painful for you. So painful that you will wish that I had let Frieza have done it." Vegeta growled at her, every single hair on his back standing up and his tail straight and up. Even though he was not in his normal form and not able to rule over his people because of it, he will still defend it with his life. It was still his planet and he was still the prince. No one will insult it in front of him and live.

With a shaky head Bulma nodded a yes. But once he was a safe distance away from her and his hair close to normal she barked back. "Well I will not insult this planet just as long as you do not insult me and my home!"

Vegeta mumbled a fine whatever before and plopped back down for the third time in his spot.

"What planet is this anyway?" Bulma asked and she slightly adjusted laying her leg in the most comfortable position as possible, it was not working it throbbed like no other no matter what she did.

Confused Vegeta looked at her, how could she not know what planet this was? Well then again she did just randomly crash land on it. He then remember that at her crash she had broken her leg and his eyes darted to her leg, it did not look good. He had to get her into a regeneration take. He flicked his eyes back to her face seeing the question in her eyes again. With a sigh he answered "You are on Planet Vegeta-sie, the planet of the proud and strong sayains."

"oh." What all the Bulma could say. The planet of sayains. Wasn't that planet only habited with sayains? If so then why is a wolf doing on this planet? She had to ask "so if this is the planet of the proud and strong sayains, then what is a wolf doing on this planet? Isn't it just habited with the sayains?"

Vegeta's head then darted up at her. "No there are other Species on this planet other then the sayains. They are just much weaker and the slaves to the sayains." He then realized what he said "except for me, I am no slave. And if anyone tried to treat me like one I will kill them. And yes there are other animals here. Trust me I know, I kill them every day to eat."

"Oh alright. But then how come you are able to talk?"

Shit if she kept asking these questions then she is going out find out about his disgrace. How he the prince of all sayains is now a mere wolf, she could now that he was cursed and that this was not his normal form, she just could not know what his real from is. She could never know who he really is. He growled "woman will you stop with your questions and just go to sleep? We have a big day tomorrow; we will have to stay on the move to keep you away from Frieza." And with that he turned his body away from her and closed his eyes.

Bulma sighed, she was a star and a star never sleeps at night, so how could he make her sleep now? She is supposed to be awake now and shining and dancing. "But…" she then realized that she did not know what to call him. He never told her his name and she never told him her name. "Hey what is your name?"

Vegeta growled, this woman was going to drive him crazy. "Go to sleep." He grumbled.

"But I can't, I'ma star I am never sleep at night, which is when I am awake. And tell me your name or else I am going to start calling you fluffy. Because of your fluffy fur."

Vegeta sighed, he did not want to be called fluffy, hell no. but what name was she to call him? Can't be Vegeta because then she would figure out who he was. "Umm… my name is…" He looked out to the night sky as he tried to think of a name "Night, my name is night." Yeah Night seemed like an alright name for a wolf. He then looked at her to see her reaction, to see if she would believe him.

She smiled "Ok Night, my name is Bulma."

Vegeta grunted and laid his head back down. "Ok, so now at least try to go to sleep, I am not going to be caring you around all day. You are walking." Then he yet again remembered her leg. He looked back at her and found her glaring at him with a look of 'you're serious?' he sighed "alright fine! I'll carry you tell we get you into a regeneration tank." She smiled, and he rolled his eyes and he laid his head down again wanting to sleep. Not long after he closed his eyes he felt her curling up to his back rubbing her face into his fur. His body stiffened at the feel of her, what does she thinks she is, cuddling up to him. But before he could tell her to go away, she stopped him again.

"If you want me to sleep then you are going to have to deal with me cuddling up to you. It's cold outside but your worm, therefore I am cuddling up to you."

Vegeta just grunted, fine if he has to deal with it then he will, whatever. And with that the two feel asleep, Bulma's slightly blue glowing form agents Vegeta's thick jet black fur.

~*~*~*~

The bright light of the sun creep its way slowly into the cave that Bulma and Vegeta slept. And it did not take it long for it to touch Vegeta witch slowly woke him up from his deep slumber.

Feeling the heat of the sun coming up on him Vegeta's eye slowly fluttered open. With a big yawn Vegeta stretched his stiff form. During his stretch he felt something move on his side. With a jolt he jumped up and looked at what it was. When seeing Bulma and her eyes slowly flutter open he relaxed. He had forgotten about the girl. With a sigh he shook his head and stepped over her to go outside and continue his stretching.

Bulma sighed and sat up and stretched as well. That had to be the worst night of her life. Sleeping on the cold hard floor of the cave with her broken leg was not the way she ever wanting to sleep again. with a heavy sigh she pushed herself up and painfully limped her way out side, her hand on the wall of the cave for support.

"So Night, what are we going to be doing today that is going to make us so busy?"

"Well for starts, we have to get you into a regeneration tank to heal your leg. And second we have to always keep on the move, or Frieza will spot us."

"Ok, well were is one of these regeneration tanks?"

"Every Sayains on this planet has one in his or her home. So we just have to go to one of those and you ask to use it." He then stared at her and cures himself. None of them are going to let a wolf and a strange looking girl into their home and let them use their regeneration tank. Well fuck, what was he going to do? He just kept getting deeper and deeper into shit. Vegeta looked at her leg. He had to get it fixed in order to keep her safe. He sighed; well guess his secret is just going to have to come out sooner or later. But he will not let a lot of his people know about him he will only trust one family with it. "None of them are very nice, but I know someone who might be able to help you."

"You know someone?"

"Yeah, I do." Just as long as the woman does not talk to him as they are going through town everything will be alright. Oh shit, town. He has not been there for a year; this was not going to be good.

"Oh cool." Bulma then hobbled her way over to Vegeta as he knelt down for her to get on his back. Once she was on top of him she nuzzled her face into his fur like she did before. And yet again it caused Vegeta to become very stiff and very aware as to how soft and worm her skin felt.

With a heavy sigh Vegeta stood up and began to make his way to town. 'oh god why am I doing this?' Vegeta asked himself. 'I was not going to show my face to my people in this form. They can't see me like this.' He passed a puddle of water and looked at his reflection. And as he looked there was not trace, nor no sign that he was really Prince Vegeta. 'well just as long as I don't talk they will still never know.' As he continued to star at his reflection Bulmas face peered behind his to see what he was looking at and before she could ask he took off again.

It took him a good amount of time to reach the end of the forest, but before he left the forest he stopped and stared at the one think he missed. In the distance you could see the palace, the place that he once called home. He growled, he was never going to be back there, all thanks to Frieza. Unless he can kill the basted, just as long as he keeps him from Bulma long enough for the immortality to wear off on him, he will be able to. And once again he well takes his place as Prince. At that thought he smirked, oh how he could not wait.

"OH wow! Look at the Palace." Bulma cheered from behind him. "It is so pretty."

"Yeah whatever." Vegeta replied shaking his head. "Ok one thing before we enter town. You are to not talk to me. No one is to know that I can talk, only the man whom we are on our way to see. Got it." Bulma nodded her understanding. He then grunted and made his way into town, the first time in a year.

Vegeta kept his head down not wanting to make eye contact with any of the other sayains as he walked through town making his way to his designation. He could hear them talking amounts themselves. Hearing the confusion in their voice as they saw him walk by. Wanting to get out of town he picked up his speed, and double timed it to where he was going. And to his pleasure the woman had done what he asked, she did not talk to him and she kept quiet the whole time. He liked it but then again he could not wait to hear her elegant voice again. Vegeta shock his head. No! He will not have such thoughts; all she is is just a big burden to him.

It was not too hard to recognize the house that he was looking for, it was the one house farthest from town and the one with the most crater holes in the front lawn from sparing matches. He chuckled at the memories, Vegeta would leave the palace a lot to come here and spar. For a third class family, their son was quite strong and a great sparing partner. Vegeta was turned into this wolf before he had the opportunity to have the family moved into the palace so that he did not have to go very far to get his sparring partner. Vegeta slowed his pace as he came up to the door, with a sigh he just did what he always did, he barged right on into the house.

~*~*~*~

Kakkarot sat comfortably on his couch it has been a little over a year since he has seen his Prince Vegeta, his sparring partner. He has wondered many times why he was not coming over any more demanding him to fight him. (Au: did I just make it sound like the Vegeta and Goku were like… together? Or is it just me? Hope not!) He shrugged his shoulders; he must have found someone else, someone stronger than he. If that was so Kakkarot was slightly bummed, for starts his big brother did not put up a big of a fight as Vegeta would and secondly, he was beginning to think of the Anger Prince as a friend, and then only that he ever really had. With a grunt he pushed himself off of his couch and made his way to the kitchen to see if he could find himself something to eat, he was getting very hungry. Just before he was able to find anything he heard his front door slam open and then slam shut. He looked behind him and tilted his head to the side, the only person that would ever do that was Prince Vegeta. Confused as hell Kakkarot made his way back to the front room, but only to stop dead in his tracks for what stood in his front room was no Vegeta. But instead of a Vegeta it was a huge 5 foot tall black wolf with a beautiful blue haired girl on his back.

"What the Fuck" Was all the Kakkarot could say as he stared at the strangers in his house.

**wohoo!! chapter 3!! and what do you think? and do you think i make my chapter to short? should i make them lounger? i kinda think i should... yeah i am gunna do that.** **ok next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**alright another chapter up!! hope you like it. ^^**

To Have the Heart of a Star

Ch.4

Kakkarot stood in his tracks as he stared at his intruders. Should he blast them away? Or be his normal nice self and ask them what they want? But before he could act on anything the wolf huffed and made its way to his couch and whispered to the girl something. Wait, the wolf whispered? More confusion came over Kakkarot as he stared at the wolf and the girl who was now trying to get off of him and onto the couch. Kakkarot tried to talk to them, to ask what they wanted but nothing came out. He tried again, nuthen and after a third time he still got nuthen he gave up and just stared at the wolf that was now making its way over to him.

Without saying anything Vegeta grabbed a hold of Kakkarot's pant leg and tried to pull him back to the kitchen. He had to tell Kakkarot who he was, but he did not want the woman to know, hence why he left her on Kakkarot's couch.

Not knowing what else to do Kakkarot followed the wolf into his kitchen. "Ok, What the fuck." Yet again was all that he could say. The wolf let go of him once they were in the kitchen and turned to him. Kakkarot just stood there staring back.

Vegeta sighed; this was not going to be easy. He looked at Kakkarot with a slight glare "Ok, don't do anything nor say anything tell I am done explaining."

"WHAA!!" Kakkarot yelled as he fell back from shock "You do talk!"

"Yes I do! Now will you listen?" Vegeta growled beginning to become very irritated.

"Wait you sound like…"

"Yes I sound like Prince Vegeta, but doesn't look like him." Vegeta interrupted Kakkarot. "But for the second time do not do anything nor say anything tell I am done explaining things to you!"Vegeta said the fur on is back now slightly standing on end.

Kakkarot put up his hands in surrender "OK I won't."

Vegeta grinded his teeth together, this was the right thing to do he had to trust this dimwit of a man with his secret in order to keep the woman safe. With a sigh he started his explanation. "Ok Kakkarot, the reason as to why I sound like Prince Vegeta is because I am Prince Vegeta, Frieza cursed me banishing me into this form…"

"NO WAY! That sucks! But dude-"

"Kakkarot! I told you to not do anything nor say anything!" Kakkarot then covered his mouth with his hands. "So I am now stuck into this form, the only way to get back to normal is to A: fall in love with someone and them love me back; bullshit, that is never going to happen. Or B: kill Frieza. And we both know that that is not possible for he is immortal because he possesses the heart of a star. But last night, another star has crash landed onto this planet. Which means-"

"That Frieza is now becoming mortal!"

"Kakkarot! Shut up!"

"Oops, sorry."

Vegeta shock his head in frustration. "And the reason as to why I know that a star in now on this planet is because I ran into her. And that girl on your couch is the star." Kakkarot's eyes the widen "Don't say anything! I am not done." Kakkarot nodded "so I have to keep her safe, away from Frieza so that he will become mortal so that I can kill him and become normal again. But at her crash last night she broke her leg and is in for healing. And that is why I am here, to use your regeneration tank to heal her." Vegeta then stopped and looked at Kakkarot. Kakkarot didn't say anything but just stared at him. "I am done now!"

"OH! Ok." Kakkarot then stood back up onto his feet and stared at his Prince and began to laugh. "Dude, you're a Wolf. That is great."

"This is not a laughing matter you twit!" Vegeta then heard Bulmas voice from the other room.

"What are you two talking about over there? And why can't I be in on it?"

Kakkarot was about to go to her to talk to her but Vegeta stopped him by grabbing his pant leg. Kakkarot stopped and looked at Vegeta with a confused face. "That is another thing. The woman cannot know who I am, she cannot know of my disgrace. She knows that I am cursed but she does not know that I am the Prince. She thinks that my name is Night. So from now on you have to call me Night. Got it?"

"Yes Prince Vege- I mean, yes Night. So then what are we to do now?"

"We are to get the woman into your regeneration tank and heal her leg." With the Vegeta walked passed Kakkarot and back into the other room where Bulma was impatiently waiting.

"So what the fuck was that about? And why could I not be in on it?" Bulma asked her hands crossed over her chest.

"It is of no importance to you woman, now get back on my back we are going to take you to the regeneration tank to heal that leg of yours." Vegeta said as he knelt down next to Bulma.

Excited to finally have her leg healed Bulma happily pulled herself back onto Vegeta. "So Night, how do you two know each other?" She asked as they passed Kakkarot.

"We are just good old friends." Kakkarot answered "My name is Kakkarot By the way." He then stuck his hand out to her to shack.

Bulma smiled "I'm Bulma, nice to meat you."

They continued to make their way to the back of the house in silence. Once they were in the room that the regeneration tank was held, Bulma gasped. It was nothing that she has ever seen before, such an interesting piece of machinery. Vegeta made his way to the back of it as Kakkarot pushed a button to open it.

"Y-you want me to go in there?" Bulma asked as she looked at the close enclosure. With a grunt Vegeta nudged her inside and made his way back to the front. Kakkarot gently placed the mask onto Bulma and smiled at her as he closed the door, locking her inside of it.

"It is not going to be as bad as you think. The liquid in there will knock you out so you sleep during the whole time you are healing." With that Kakkarot pushed the button to fill the tank. Slowly the green goo surrounded Bulma, and she could instantly feel the sleeping effects that it was giving off. Before she feel fully asleep in the tank she stared at Vegeta with an appreciated smile.

With a sigh Vegeta looked away from Bulma's sleeping form and over to Kakkarot. Grunting he curled into a ball and waited for the woman's healing to finish.

"So she is a star huh?" Kakkarot asked as he leaned back into his chair staring at Bulma. "How do you plan on keeping her safe? Cuz, Frieza is not going to be the only one who is going to want her heart."

"Yes I know that" Vegeta growled. "But I would not care if anyone else got her heart; it is just the lizard lord who is not to get her heart. If he gets her heart then I am doomed even more."

"Oh so you don't care if she dies?"

"Yeah, I don't care if she dies. If I am able to kill Frieza and she is still alive, I might be the one to kill her and obtain the immortality that her heart possesses."

"Eww, you would actually eat her heart? That's gross." Kakkarot then looked back at Bulma "But look at her, she is so beautiful."

"Yes she is beautiful, but there is something about her that I do not like." Vegeta then glared at Bulma "It is like she has this spell on me. Every time I look at her I get this strong pulling feeling. I get this want to… to… I don't know but I don't like it. She is making me weak and the Prince of all Sayains is not weak." With that Vegeta got up and began to make his way back to the living room. But before he fully left the room he turned back to Kakkarot "How long does she have tell she is healed?"

"Umm…" with a quick glance at the controls Kakkarot answered "About an hour or so." Before he turned back around to Vegeta, Vegeta was already gone. Kakkarot sighed and turned his attention back to the girl. He did plan on staying there the whole time, but it was not long tell his stomach growled reminding him just how hungry he was. With no other thought but of food on his mind Kakkarot got up and headed to the Kitchen.

After being in the kitchen for ten minutes Kakkarot made his way to his couch to eat, mounds of food in his arms. But as he came into his living room there was no room for him on his couch, Vegeta was curled comfortably on it, taking up the whole couch with his huge wolf form. Sighing Kakkarot just sat on the floor next to his couch, if he knew his Prince there was going to be no way of persuading the Prince to get off or make room for him.

"So Vegeta, instead of eating her heart, do you think we can find a way to get her back home?" Kakkarot asked as he stuffed a whole fruit in his mouth.

Vegeta jerked his head at Kakkarot, confused as to why he would say such a thing. "What? And pass an opportunity of being immortal? The opportunity of being able to rule over everything for 100,000 years? Hell no." and with that Vegeta laid his head back down on top of his paws.

"But Vegeta! If you were her, wouldn't you want to go back home? I mean when Frieza took you away when you were a kid didn't you really want to go home?"

"Shut up Kakkarot, this is different."

"No it's not. I mean… oh hey! I know a way to take her back home!" Kakkarot then turned around to look at Vegeta "Those Dragon Balls. The ones that when you use they shot off and land on all the other planets. We can use the first wish to wish her home, and then with the second wish-"He was interrupted by Vegeta.

"I can't wish myself back to normal with the Dragon Balls. Frieza told me, the magic that he used is completely different from the dragons. So nice try."

"Well then we will wish her back home after you kill Frieza and are back to normal self and then the second wish for you to be immortal. So then both parties are happy." Kakkarot smiled at Vegeta really liking his idea.

"You know why Frieza does not bother to look for the Dragon balls to get his immortality? Well A: A star crashed around then, and B: Because they are close to imposable to find. And that ugly bastared is lazy as fuck." Or so that was the reason that Vegeta thought as to why Frieza eat the stars heart instead of wish for immortality.

"Well if we are looking for the Dragon Balls, then we are always on the run and Frieza will then have to work to find the new star. And it will keep us busy."

Vegeta stared at Kakkarot and was beginning to like his idea. These moments were very rare to Kakkarot for when he came up with a genius plan. If they go off looking for the Dragon Balls, then they are always on the run. And Frieza will have a hard time to look for them. Therefore it taking longer for him to get to them and then the heart that he has, it's power will be gone be the time he finds them. And then he could kill the bastared, become normal and then wish for immortality and then the woman could go home and out of his hair. But then thinking of Frieza and why he did not just wish for immortality got Vegeta stumped. Was there something else about the Stars that he did not know? No there could not be, they just possess immortality and that is it. Right? Vegeta just shook his head, whatever he did not care, soon he will be normal and soon he will have immortality and the woman will be gone. He liked the way that things were turning out.

He smiled at Kakkarot, "Fine Kakkarot. We will do that. Once the woman wakes up we will leave."

"Alright!" Kakkarot jumped up with joy tossing all of the food that he had in his hands all over Vegeta. "Oops."

Vegeta growled and shook all of the food off of him. "Can you at least try to be less clumsy?" He growled and began to make his way back to the room in which the woman was to check to see how much time was left.

"Sorry about that Vegeta… err… I mean Night." Vegeta just growled in response. "Well Vege- Night, all that we need now is the Dragon ball raidar."

Vegeta froze in his tracks. That's right in order to find them you had to have the dragon ball raidar, but the only one there was, was inside the palace. He was not allowed to be in there, how the hell were they going to get it?

Kakkarot noticed Vegeta stopping in his tracks and walked around to the front of him. "What is wrong Vegeta?"

"The Dragon ball raidar!" Vegeta yelled.

"So what about it?"

"It is in the palace!"

"Yeah and you are the Prince and you live in there and can go in and out of it as you please. What is the problem?"

Vegeta growled. "When I was turned into this wolf, my father banished me from the palace and will not let me back in tell I am normal."

"Oh." Was all that Kakkarot could say. "Well then how do you plan on getting it? Cuz we cannot go Dragon ball hunting with out it."

"Yes I know that." Just then a thought came to his mind. He looked up at Kakkarot "You!" he yelled.

"Me? Me what?"

"You break in the palace and steel it!"

Kakkarot just stood there shocked. His Prince wanted him to break into the palace and steel the dragon ball radar. He would so die if he was caught. "you have to be kidding me right."

"Do you want me to send the woman back to her home instead of eating her heart?"

Kakkarot lowered his head "yes."

"Then you are going to have to steal the dragon ball raidar." Vegeta stared at Kakkarot with and evil smirk on his wolf face.

Kakkarot just stood there knowing that he had lost that fight. He just hoped that he would be able to live after he got into the palace and got his hands on the Dragon ball raidar. "Does that mean that I have to go now?"

"The sooner the better. So don't worry about your house I'll watch it." And with that he used his head to nudge Kakkarot out of the front door.

"But but, Vegeta! What if I get caught?" Kakkarot asked as her tried to fight Vegeta as he was being pushed out of his own house.

"Well if you want to find out, get caught. But if you don't want to find out, don't get caught. So don't come back here unless you have the dragon ball raidar." And with that Vegeta shoved Kakkarot all the way out of his house and shut the door.

Kakkarot stood on his front lawn not wanting move. "Break into the palace?" Kakkarot then turned towed the palace, and his face went ghost white. There was no way that he was going to live through this.

~*~*~*~

Rocks and sand began to roughly blow around as a huge ship landed right next to the newly crater in the ground. With a loud hissing sound a door slowly dropped down reviling a very pissed off looking purple lizard/human thing. To the side of the man stood a tall green man with long wavy dark green eyes, and he too did not look to happy. Sighing heavily the green man looked to the lizard and spoke to him quietly "It seems we came too late, Lord Frieza"

Frieza just rolled his eyes at the green man "Zarbon does it not look like I know that? I have eyes you know and I can see that the star is missing you dip shit." Frieza just stared at the empty crater. How could he have gotten her too late? He just saw that star go by his ship and lad here. Well his crew was going a bit too slow for his liking on getting him here. He is going to have to kill the slower ones; he cannot have slackers on his ship. With a heavy sigh Frieza began to slowly make his way to the crater. There had to be a clue at too were the star went to. He might be able to send a few of his men to track the star down; she could not have gotten far. It did not take him long to come across a pair of tracks, wolf tracks at that. He smirked it seems his little wolf prince found what he was looking for. And now he knew where to find him.

He turned his attention back to Zarbon, whom was now behind him and looking at the wolf tracks as well. "You know where Vegeta normally goes right?"

"Yes my lord."

"Go get him." Frieza ordered and he began to make his way back into the ship. "And be quick about it." Without another word Zarbon bowed to his master and took off in the direction was he knew were Vegeta's cave was.

********

**yay!! chapter 4. so, is Kakkarot going to be able to get the Dragon ball raidar with out getting caught? and what is this other thing about the stars that Vegeta does not know, that might be the reason as to why Frieza takes them and not use the dragon balls? and will Kakkarot get the DBR and will the gang be able to leave Vegeta-sie before Frieza get them? oh man! i dont even know. well i hope that you liked this chapter as much as i did and i hope that you are likeing the story. i am having a hole lot of fun writing it. i keep coming up with more and more things that are just going to drive all of you crazy! i cant wait!! well review! and the next chapter will be up soon!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**yay for chapter 5. i hope that i did not take too long with it . and thank you for the reviews, they keep me wanting to update faster and faster. well i hope that you like this chapter.**

To Have the Heart of a Star

Ch. 5

Kakkarot stood dead still on the front of his lawn. He really did not want to break into the palace and steel something; your sentence if caught would so be death. And Kakkarot did not think that his time to go was now. But he had to do it, in order to keep Bulma alive from Vegeta was to get the dragon balls and have those two wishes; as for the third wish don't know what it is going to be of, something random most likely. So with a sigh Kakkarot and began his journey to the palace. But Kakkarot did not get far when a thought came across his mind. They have to get a way to get to the other planets. They needed a space ship, and Kakkarot did not have one. So that means that he is going to have to steal one of those to. Damn it! So then he can't steal them now, cuz once he has the space ship they would have to leave then and right there. So there would be no time for him to fly back hope and get Bulma and Vegeta. They are going to have to come with him. And with that he made his way back to his house to tell Vegeta, and boy was Vegeta not going to be happy.

"Hey Vegeta!" Kakkarot yelled as he slowly opened the door to his house and poking his head into the house.

"Kakkarot how many times do I have to tell you call me Night. No one is to know of me! And what the fuck are you doing back already?" Vegeta yelled back, his voice coming from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Night; I just came up with a slight bit of a problem that I have to tell you about." Kakkarot said as he made his way to the kitchen, the hole time hoping that his prince was not eating too much of his food.

"What kind of problem?" Vegeta asked sticking his head out of the fridge as he looked at Kakkarot with anger in his eyes.

"Well for starters how do you plan on going out to space to get the dragon balls? We don't have a space ship. Sooo… then we need to steal one of those to and once we do we have to leave like right away. Sooo you and Bulma have to come with me when I do it." Kakkarot said making a wincing face as he did, waiting for a bite or a kick from Vegeta's hind legs to come, but never did.

"Damn! Well… then we are going to have to find a way in so that we are not caught. Cuz I cannot be seen in that palace." Vegeta sat down were he stood not caring that all of the cold air in the fridge was coming out as he left the door wide open. He sat there trying to think of a way to get into the palace and not be seen by anyone. This was not going to be easy.

"Umm, well we can maybe find a really big ass bag, stuff you in it and sneak in. therefore you won't be seen."

"Stuff my in a big bag?" Vegeta asked looking at Kakkarot like he was stupid. "Are you crazy? I will not be stuffed into a bag. I was just thinking of just going though the air conditioning pipes or something like that."

"Oh ok, that works too." Kakkarot said as he turned around and headed to the room where Bulma was. "I'm going to go look and see how she is doing. We are going to want to leave to go get the stuff right when she is finished."

Vegeta huffed and went back to looking through Kakkarot's fridge. Not really finding anything that would be easy for his to eat in his wolf form Vegeta growled, nudged the door closed with his head and went into the room where Bulma and Kakkarot were. Once he walked in he saw that Bulma was still in the tank and Kakkarot was sitting in a chair tossing a pen in the air and catching it. Vegeta Growled, he wanted her to be healed already. This was taking forever! They needed to get a move on; soon Frieza will be looking for them. And they have to be gone once they start to look. But at this rate they were domed to be caught. With a heavy sigh Vegeta just plopped down on the ground and curled up into a ball, there was nothing he could do but wait. As he closed his eyes Vegeta twisted his pointy ears in the direction of the door, so that he would know if anyone was to come into the house.

~*~*~*~

Zarbon made it to the cave where Vegeta normally staid, but was very disappointed to not find him any were. Where could that flee bitten mongrel have gone to? With an irritated growl Zarbon turned on his scouter to see if he would be able to find him that way. But to his disappointment he did not find him. Did that wolf go to town? No he would never; he must have gone to a different part of the forest. He must have figured out that they were watching him. Zarbon shrugged; whatever just means that the search for Vegeta is going to be just a little bit harder then what he thought. With a sigh Zarbon took to the sky and began to search for the black beast.

It had to have been 20 minutes or so, but still no luck on finding Vegeta. He had to have searched the whole forest. Where did he go? They did keep an eye on him, but not a very close eye just a 'what he up to' eye. They should have kept a closer eye on that thing, then finding him now, when they needed him would be so much easier. Irritated Zarbon flew back to the ship to let Frieza know that Vegeta was no were to be found in the forest. He was not looking forward to talking to Frieza but it had to be done.

Zarbon landed gracefully at the entrance of the ship, Frieza was sitting in his hover chair with a glass of wine in his left hand. Zarbon bowed low before his lord before he stood to look him in the face. Frieza was looking at him with a very displeased look on his face.

"And where is Vegeta Zarbon? Didn't I ask you to get him? Or did that small brain of yours forget?"

Zarbon took a deep breath, not wanting to nap back at his lord. Bowing again Zarbon answered. "My lord, Vegeta is not in the forest. I searched the whole thing. He must have gone to town or to another part of the planet, away from the palace."

"Not in the forest huh?" Frieza asked twirling the wine in his glace. "Well then I guess we are just going to have to go to the palace, see if his father would know as to where he is." And with that Frieza got out of his chair ordered a few more of his guard's to come with him as he took to the sky toward the palace.

~*~*~*~

"Ah-ha!" Kakkarot yelled as he got up and out of his chair. "She is finely fully healed." With a big smile on his face Kakkarot pushed a button and the green goo began to drain from the little tank that held Bulma. Kakkarot ran to a cabinet and got a towel out of it and then ran to the door of the tank and waited for it to be fully empty.

Once the green goo was passed Bulma's head she began to wake up, her eyes started to flutter open and she adjusted her position. Opening her eyes fully Bulma looked around her, she saw Night curled up in a ball on the ground in front of her, his ears up and eyes on her. She smiled; he might be an ass hole of a wolf but was sure cute. She really wanted out of this tank so she could run her fingers through his fur, it was very soft and you could not help but run your fingers through it. She turned her head to the side to find Kakkarot standing there with a towel in his hand and a huge grin on his face. She smiled back, she did not know him very well but by the look of him he sure was a dork. She looked at herself in the tank; the goo now was mostly gone, only like an inch of the tank was full now. But man did she need something different to ware. Her silver dress, which already clung well to her body, just now looked like it was a part of her skin, you could see the outline of her breasts perfectly, and to make matters worse for her, her nips were hardening now that she was no longer in that worm liquid. With a slight growl she crossed her arms over them and glared at Kakkarot. "I would like out now."

Kakkarot smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah yeah. I was just waiting for it to finish draining." He then opened the door to the tank and wrapped her into the towel. "Here let me get you something to ware." With that he took off out of the room, and not even a minute later he came back with something in his hands. "You can ware these. I think that they were my mom's or something. Dunno, found them in a closet full of old stuff."

Bulma smiled at Kakkarot thanked him and took the clothes. She then looked around the room for a bathroom or something, but found none. Kakkarot just stood in front of her with his big grin. "Do you have another room that I can change in?"

"Oh yeah sure. Here follow me." Kakkarot then led Bulma out of the room and then to a door "Change in here Vegeta and I will be in the living room waiting for you. We have to leave once you are done."

"Really to where?"

Just then Vegeta came up behind Bulma nudged her into the bathroom with his head. "Don't worry about it and get dressed already. We are in a bit of a hurry." And then with that he closed the door behind her and made his way to the living room.

"Well you did not have to be so mean to her you know. She just wanted to know what was going on." Kakkarot said as he followed Vegeta.

"Shut up will you." Was all that Vegeta said as he yet again took over the whole couch. Kakkarot just sighed and leaned agents the wall as they yet again waited for Bulma.

Only five minutes passed once Bulma came out of the bathroom. She had on the usual Sayain outfit on; blue skin tight jump suit, white and gold chest plate, whit boots with gold tips and the white gloves. Bulma had nothing to tie her hair up so she just let her wet blue locks flow to the mid of her back. She smiled at the boys and twirled around in front of them. "So what do you think?"

Kakkarot opened his mouth to answer but Vegeta answered before he could. "You bring the outfit of sayains a disgrace. I think a more suitable outfit for you would be peasant clothes." He chuckled as he hoped off of the couch and stood in front of the woman. What he said was not really what he thought, he truly thought that she looked drop dead gorges in his peoples clothing. He loved the way that it clung to every curve of her body not leaving very much room for imagination, well except for the chest plait in the way of one of his favorite parts of the female body. But then again he got plenty of an eye full of those once the tank was draining. And on top of all that with her attitude and that outfit on she would make a great sayain. He smirked at her as he saw the effect of his comment getting to Bulma; her face was turning into a lovely shade of red. But before she could bite his head off, he interrupted her. "But enough of that, we have to get going. So if you don't mind about face and get your ass moving, we cannot waist anymore time then what we already have." And with that he pushed his way past the pissed off woman and made his way to the door of the house. Not even waiting for Kakkarot to open the door for him he just busted it open with his shoulder.

Kakkarot just stood there with his mouth wide open. "What the hell! You just broke my door!"

"Get over it and get a move on!" Vegeta growled as he began to make his way to the palace.

Sighing heavily Kakkarot stomped his way out of his house, followed by a still really pissed off Bulma, who was mumbling something about stupid flee bitten over grown black wolf and so on and so on.

Vegeta looked behind him and looked at his two huffy puffy travel mates. He rolled his eyes, man do they take everything to close to heart. "So I think that the fastest way to get there is to fly. I can't fly in this form, but I can run really fast, so there is no way in hell that you are going to be caring me Kakkarot. But you can carry the woman." Kakkarot nodded and scooped up Bulma in his arms.

"You think that your running will be able to keep up with my flying?" Kakkarot asked as he walked up to Vegeta.

"You'll be surprised." Vegeta said as he smirked and took off to the palace as fast as his feet could carry him. Kakkarot just stood there complete shock showing on his face. Bulma just laid there in his arms a pissed off look on her face still and her arms crossed over her chest. Kakkarot gave a small laugh as he took to the sky, he should have known better, that is the Prince of all sayains. And so the three made their way to the palace.

********

**the next one will be up soon. ^^**


End file.
